A Modern Fairy Tale
by xxforeverxlookingxx
Summary: This is actually a futile attempt to mix Fruits Basket and OHSHC characters. The story is set in modern Japan where the royal family has authority next to Parliament. Haruji, someone who likes to bend the rules, clashes with none other but the Prince.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey… pig, hurry up and eat your breakfast. If you want, I'll eat it for you!!!" Kyo reached for Haruji's plate on the far side of the table.

"I'm here, I'm here, I'm here," she gasped as she tied her hair in a ponytail, "Sheeeeesh…you're more of a pig than I am…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, this is everyday for me. Who am I, you ask? My name's Fujioka Haruji. I'm a third year high school student attending in Omura. There's not much to say I guess.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura, you're late" Arisa whispered as I entered the classroom. If there was a hole in the ground I could sink into, the best timing should be even before I came to the classroom. Sempai didn't look too happy.

"Fujioka, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU??? YOU CAN'T WEAR PANTS UNDER YOUR SKIRT. THAT'S THE DRESS CODE!!!"

"Gomen"

"And why were you late???"

"Uh…" I used up the excuse of traffic too many times. I don't even take the car to school for crying out loud. Then, I remembered something.

"Uh…I saw the Prince on the way to school…" Will it work???

Three of the students sitting near the window fainted. The rest of the class ran to the window.

"Oh my god…you weren't lying after all Haruji!!! The Prince is in front of the gates!!!" Kagura, the president of Prince Kyouyo-kun's fan club squealed with the rest of the girls. What's the supposed to mean?

There was so much commotion that morning just because the Prince decided to go to our high school. At least, everyone forgot my late appearance for now.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Arisa, look. I brought with me pictures of the prince when he was a baby," Ritsu waved the photo album in the air. That was a mistake. Fan girls jumped at her, demanding to see the photos.

"Ritsu will never change, it's so sad," Arisa kept on reading as if she didn't hear anything.

"Why did the Prince pick our school out of all the schools across the country? I mean, we're not the best school and we're pretty far from the palace," I told her.

"Who knows? This pestilence, however, is unacceptable. We are in school to learn, not daydream. One thing's for sure, he's probably going to marry soon. The Emperor is dying."

The fan girls stopped choking Ritsu and tiptoed to our conversation.

"Did you say 'marry' Arisa?" Kisa stared at us, listening intently.

"Ooohhh, I'm going to be the Cinderella. One day, the prince will sweep me off my feet and carry me to the palace." some brown-haired girl in the crowd chided.

"Whoever that Cinderella is, I'm going to smash her face through these walls and pull her hair out," Arisa threatened us under her breath. Then, she smiled.

Creepy…so creepy, she has a way of putting things. Who wants to be locked up in the palace anyway???


	2. How They Met

Walking down the distance, could it be…??

"Fujioka, do you know where Building B Room 204 is?" Hikaru, who is standing next to the Prince, singled me out.

"Hikaru-kun, Room 204 is over there," my fingers trembled as I pointed to our homeroom.

"Okay, ladies…listen up!" Kagura took a pencil and used it as a baton. The fan girls lined up in a single file line.

"Repeat after me. Rule #1 – The Prince belongs to everyone. Rule #2 – When talking to the Prince, you must have at least one member of the club with you. Rules #3 – Never call the Prince by his first name. Always call him Kyouyo-kun!"

"Rule #1 – The Prince belongs to everyone. Rule #2 – When talking to the Prince, you must have at least one member of the club with you. Rules #3 – Never call the Prince by his first name. Always call him Kyouyo-kun," the fan girls screamed at the top of their lungs.

"It's KYOUYA, not Kyouyo," Kyouya-kun said with a wink.

Ten more girls were sent to the hospital. They fainted apparently.

"Aren't you one of them?" the Prince addressed me so disdainfully. He gave me his bag, which I accidentally dropped to the floor.

"No, your Highness." I wanted to barf. I hate him. He's such a jerk. "I don't like following people around blindly, believing them to be who they're not." I'm going to be the most hated person in the campus.

"Haruji-chan, how could you talk to the Prince like this?" Kagura wailed at me.

"WHO THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE ANYWAY? WHY DID YOU GIVE ME YOUR BAG? WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO? CARRY IT FOR YOU?"

"H-He g-gave y you h-his b-bag?"

"I'M TREATED LIKE A PRINCESS TOO AT MY HOUSE!"

"Oh no, Haruji, what have you done???" I saw him coming up to me.

Holy, sweet mother of vegetables, I take it back. I take it back. I take back what I said. I'm never going to talk back to people with power again. Make him go away. Make him go away. Make him go away. He's coming closer. I can't hold it in any longer. I'm too young to die. I want to graduate and start working. I want to be able to help outo-san in his work. I don't want to die yet. WAAAHHHH!!!

(Reality Check)

The Prince slowly walked up to Haruji.

"You…….are the first person ever to talk back to me. This school might not be so bad after all," he picked up his bag and followed by some guy friends went to the cafeteria.

"Rich bastards," Arisa patted me on the shoulder.

"Where have you been? Here I am, battling scary people on my own, and you're just watching from a safe distance. What's up with that?"

"Haruji…where's my daughter???" Tamaki wrapped his arms around me. "I am sorry. As a father, I failed to protect you from such evil rays. I promised to protect you but I failed. I am a worthless pathetic father sulking in corner,"

"Evil, he's not evil at all," Hikaru found Kaoru in the music room.

"In fact, he's the nicest person we met," Kaoru nodded with him.

"Haruji-kun!" Hunny jumped on my shoulders. He must have forgotten I'm a girl. (From this moment on, Haruji wears girly clothes, ok?)

"What happened, Hunny?"

"The Prince gave me his chocolate cake during lunch. He's so cool!"

Haruji Mind Theater

"Eeeeeewww, their chocolate cakes here are not even worth eating," the Prince pushed his plate aside.

"Can I have your cake then, Prince Kyouya?" Hunny did his puppy eyes.

"Take it, you little brat!"

Hunny must've been too happy with eating an extra cake that he didn't take the derogatory comments seriously. Yup, that's what happened. The twins, they're pretty mischevious. That's that.


End file.
